


Something To Do

by succulentwriter



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Masturbation, akira jerks off while ryo sits next to him, akira turns devilman whilst fucking ryo, it gets kinda fluffy by the end, uh, whoops my first devilman fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succulentwriter/pseuds/succulentwriter
Summary: Akira, who is insanely bored, wants to do something with Ryo. Ryo says he's busy and tells him to "find something to do," so he does.





	Something To Do

Akira sighed as he sat next to Ryo on the expensive white couch in Ryo’s stupidly expensive apartment. Seriously, how did he afford it? Did being an American professor pay that well? Ryo was tapping away on his laptop, not taking his eyes off the screen for a second.

“Hey, Ryo, I want to do something!” Akira threw his head back in boredom, and kicked his feet up to rest them on the coffee table.

“Okay, then do something. Also, take your feet off the coffee table.” Akira sat up straight, and frowned at his friend.

“I want to do something together, though! Let’s go out for a ride or something! Is whatever your doing on that laptop more important than me?” Akira asked, and Ryo seemed to stall a bit. Ryo’s typing came to a halt, and he blinked slowly. Then, he was back to typing.

“Right now, yes. We can go for a ride later. Find something to keep yourself busy.” Ryo told him, and Akira huffed. Alright, fine. What could he do? He could probably do anything as long as he didn’t make a big mess.

Actually, making a mess would be good revenge.

Akira unbuckled his belt and tossed it on the floor, then pushed down his pants and boxers a little bit so he could take his dick out comfortably. Akira spit in his hand, then wrapped the hand around his cock, stroking himself slowly to get hard. He had to think of something. Boobs? Yeah. Vaginas? Yeah, okay that might work too. What Akira really wanted was a blowjob, that’s what really got him going. Though, who could he imagine…

Akira looked over at Ryo, who was still writing on his computer. He looked at Ryo’s lips, which were small and soft-looking, and imagined them around his cock. Oh, fuck. Akira bit his bottom lip a bit as he quickened his pace, thinking about Ryo’s head bobbing up and down on his cock, those icy blue eyes staring up at him. Akira would grab a fistful of his blonde locks and fuck his pretty little mouth.

This wasn’t like him at all. He couldn’t believe he was having thoughts of Ryo like this. Was it Amon’s thoughts? Was it just the new body he had making him think new things? Sure, Akira pictured kissing Ryo before or maybe embracing him like a lover, but a blowjob?

Akira felt the weight of the couch shift a bit, but he was too focused on his dick to pay attention. He heard a soft ‘click’ and assumed a second sound was Ryo putting the laptop down on the coffee table. An arm snaked around his neck, and warm breath tickled his neck and ear.

“Out of everything you could’ve thought of, you thought of this? Naughty boy, Akira…” Ryo whispered into his ear, and replaced Akira’s hand with his own.

“R-Ryo…” Akira let out a small moan as Ryo kissed his jawline and pumped him slowly. Ryo got up, letting go of Akira’s cock. Akira let out a whine, and Ryo just smiled that damn devilish smile he had. Ryo pulled Akira’s pants down a bit more and moved a bit so he was between Akira’s legs. Ryo wrapped his hand around the base of Akira’s cock and kissed the tip, then kissed all the way down to the base.

“Is this what you wanted, Akira?” Ryo asked, then licked up his shaft. Ryo put Akira’s length into his mouth, and slowly began to bob his head. Akira moaned, grabbing some of Ryo’s hair and petting him, which earned him Ryo humming around his cock.

“R-Ryo, I- Fuck…” Akira covered his mouth with a hand, and pushed Ryo’s head off his cock softly. Ryo looked at him with those damn blue eyes, that seemed to be wanting this as much as Akira wanted it. Ryo smiled up at him, then stood up. Akira raised an eyebrow, then looked at Ryo in surprise as Ryo began to strip.

Ryo gave him a look that told him to strip as well, and so Akira did. Now Akira sat naked on the couch, and Ryo climbed into his lap. “Do you want this, Akira? Do you want me?” Ryo’s voice quivered a bit with a second question, though Akira nodded quickly.

“You better fuckin’ believe I do, you’re so pretty, Ryo…” Akira caressed Ryo’s cheek, and Ryo’s cheeks were a light pink. Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck, then he kissed him deeply. Akira returned the kiss. Akira nipped at Ryo’s bottom lip, and massaged his ass. Ryo let out a small moan, which allowed Akira to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

Ryo shivered a bit, and pulled away from the kiss. “Carry me to my room, please, Akira…” Akira nodded, and scooped up Ryo, quickly running to the bedroom. Once there, Akira tossed Ryo onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his neck and jawline.

“A-Akira, t-there’s lube in the drawer of the night stand, get it for me?” Ryo asked, and Akira nodded. Akira got the lube and tossed it to Ryo, then waited for more instructions. “Are there any condoms?” Akira looked into the drawer, and shook his head. “Mm…I guess we can go without one.”

“A-Are you sure, Ryo- I can quickly go out and-”

“No, Akira, it’s fine. Come here,” Akira crawled on top of Ryo once more, and Ryo pecked him on the lips. “You want to stretch me? Or would you prefer to watch?” Ryo asked.

“Can I?” Akira asked, and Ryo nodded. “C-Can you get on your hands and knees?” Ryo nodded once more, and did as so. He felt Akira spread his cheeks apart, then gasped as he felt something wet press against his hole. Ryo let out a moan as Akira pushed his tongue inside of Ryo, and Ryo didn’t think that this would feel so good. Ryo hugged his pillow a bit as Akira’s tongue rubbed against the walls inside him, then whimpered at the loss as Akira sat up.

Akira opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers, then had Ryo lean his back against the headboard. Akira pressed a lubed finger against the ring of muscle, and pushed it in slowly. Another pretty moan from Ryo. Akira thrust the finger in and out for a bit, then added another finger. He made a scissor motion in Ryo, and oh man did Ryo sound pretty.

When Akira added a third finger and thrust his fingers in a bit more into a spot, Ryo moaned louder than before. Bingo. Akira hit the spot again, and Ryo let out another loud moan. “You like getting fucked by my fingers, don’t you Ryo? Sounding so slutty even though it’s just my fingers. I can’t wait to watch you melt…” Ryo couldn’t find words to respond with, so he just moaned again.

Akira took out his fingers, flipped Ryo onto his stomach, lubed up his cock and lined himself up. Ryo took in a deep breath, and Akira kissed the back of his neck as he slowly pushed in. “O-Oh, fuck…” Ryo muttered, and gripped the bedsheets.

Once Akira was all the way in, he didn’t really give Ryo a few seconds before starting to thrust. The thrusts weren’t slow either, they were fast. “W-Wait, A-Akira! S-Slow-!” Ryo squeezed his eyes shut as Akira went harder, then felt himself stretching more. Ryo opened his eyes and looked at Akira, who had transformed.

Oh no. Or maybe, oh yes?

Akira grabbed Ryo’s hips, and slammed into him. Ryo let out a scream of pleasure as he came, and tried catching his breath as Akira repeatedly slammed into him. Ryo’s voice was so sweet, so angelic. Akira leaned down and bit Ryo’s shoulder, and lapped up any blood that dare dripped from the wound.

“A-Akira, f-fuck!” Ryo hissed a bit from the pain, and Akira just let out a low chuckle. He pulled out of Ryo, and turned him so he was on his back, then pushed right in again, going at the same speed as before. Ryo wrapped his arms around Akira’s neck, leaning up and trying to kiss Akira. He managed to give him a quick kiss, since Akira was determined to see how else he could destroy Ryo like this.

Akira’s long tongue found its way to Ryo’s chest, and Akira licked one of Ryo’s nipples in curiosity. “A-Ah!” Sensitive. Just like nipples on a chick. Akira sucked and licked on one nipple, and played with the other with a hand. Akira’s other hand was holding Ryo’s hips so he could easily slam into Ryo’s prostate at an angle.

Ryo came once more, on both their chests and Akira’s tongue. Akira licked Ryo’s chest clean, then pinned the pale man down on the bed. Akira leaned down and bit Ryo’s neck, making sure to leave a big mark.

Then Akira thrust once more before letting out a mighty roar, and Ryo moaned loudly as he felt himself being filled up. Akira thrust a bit more to let out all that he had been building up, then pulled out slowly. He watched as cum leaked out of Ryo’s pale ass and smirked with pride.

Ryo breathed heavily, and watched as Akira changed back to his human self. Akira flopped down on the bed next to Ryo, and brought him close, kissing the top of his head and praising him. “I’m gonna be honest, I thought I was going to split you in half.” Akira said with a little laugh, and raised his eyebrow when he got no response.

Ryo fell asleep. Aw man, he was super pretty. Akira smiled and kissed Ryo’s forehead, then yawned. “I hope that this was more important than whatever was on your computer…” Akira closed his eyes and was about to fall asleep when Ryo finally responded.

“You’ll always be more important than anything I do.” Ryo said in a bit of a whisper, his face growing a bit red. Akira smiled widely and covered Ryo’s face in kisses, and Ryo just let out a small laugh.


End file.
